Bella's Dilemma
by tweetyamu11
Summary: Shows what might've happened if Edward never returned to Forks after New Moon. Bella is 29 and married to Jacob Black, and is finally somewhat happy again. But the appearance of someone could change all that.... and force Bella to choose again.
1. Suspicions

**What if….Edwar****d never returned after leaving Bella in New Moon? What if Bella accepted his loss….and accepted Jacob Black as his replacement? **

**Hi everyone! I'm Amrita, and this is first FF here! This is a Twilight FF, and basically the story is that Bella, while never fully recovering from Edward's loss, did decide that it was time to move on. She's 29, has been married for 7 years, and is happy…. or as happy as she can manage to be. But what happens when everything changes suddenly? **

**Remainder- Edward knows that Jacob is a werewolf, but the rivalry between them is not really that developed. **

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga or any of its characters. They all belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer, one of the most amazing authors ever.

Chapter 1- Suspicions

"Good night, sweetie," I said, kissing Linda on the forehead. "Good night, Momma," she said, huge brown eyes sparkling as she smiled widely, showing the gap where her front teeth had recently fallen out. I smiled back and shut the door to my five year old daughter's room, and sighed. I walked to my own bedroom, where Jacob was sitting in bed, with some or the other automobile magazine. He looked up and smiled as I entered, his white teeth as usual sparkling against his russet skin. I lay down quietly, my melancholy thoughts keeping me from smiling back. He lay down next to me and put his arm around me, and asked quietly," Are you okay, Bells?" I forced a smile, and said," Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" He looked at me thoughtfully, shook his head, and pulled me closer. He wrapped his hand around mine, and was soon fast asleep. I could feel the heat radiating from his body even though the air conditioner was on full blast. I sighed and tried to relax, but the same thing that had been haunting me all day refused to leave my mind.

There had been so many times that I thought I'd seen him- just a flash of white and brown in the distance. But this time…. I knew I'd actually seen him, seen the unforgettable gold eyes, the pale white skin and the unique bronze hair that I had never seen anywhere else. The face that had haunted my dreams and my days for the past 9 years…. I knew this was no hallucination, because I knew my imagination wasn't good enough for that. I sighed again, and pushed Jacob's arm off. I needed to get out and have some time to myself, just to think. Quickly, I clambered out of bed and dressed in the first things I found, then went to the door, stopping only to grab the car keys. I opened the garage door and climbed into my old Chevy, still standing to the side, ignoring the shiny new Toyota that stood next to it. I pulled out and headed towards the woods near my old house. I parked 10 minutes from the house, to prevent anyone from hearing the noise of the approaching truck, and walked the rest of the way. The lights in the Swan residence were all off except for a dim glow in the kitchen- Seth, no doubt. I knew he'd been visiting Charlie and Sue today, and I guessed Sue must have told him to stay. I hoped he hadn't heard my noisy old truck. I crept to the woods, staying out of sight of the windows. A movement at the kitchen window caught my eye, and I froze as Seth's face came into view. He had retained none of the features that characterized him when he was a teenager- his happy grin and gangly limbs were long gone. The now 24 year old Seth had a well muscled body, serious eyes and a grim set to his mouth. His eyes swept the woods suspiciously, and for one second my breath caught as they paused on the tree behind which I stood. The next second he turned away, back to whatever he was doing. I slowly let my breath out and turned to the woods, and after a few minutes of searching or the trail, made my way into the forest.

The trees darkened from deep gray to almost black as I went deeper and deeper, following the trail, toying with the idea of looking for the meadow. It was not a new idea; I had thought about it many times before, but had always talked myself out of it. This time though, it wasn't just a thought, it was a longing, a terrible desire to see something that had such a real connection to him. I moved, dream-like, through the woods, going off the trail and wandering on my own. I tripped often; the passing years had done nothing to cure my clumsiness. The dangers of the woods faded to the back of my mind, though, as I went farther and farther in. Tree branches scratched my face and the warning calls of animals danced around me, but they were no match for the irresistible pull I felt. And then, suddenly, it emerged in front of me. The first sign of moonlight I'd seen since I entered the woods fell through opening in the trees. The grass had grown longer, and bushes around had become bigger, but it was still very recognizable. My breathing slowed as I closed my eyes and walked to the center of the meadow, letting my imagination take control.

I thought of the first time I'd come here with Edward, and the wonder that had flowed through me when I saw the sun sparkle on his skin. Till today, I had seen no sight to equal that. I let myself lose the control I had forced on my memories of him, and I let myself imagine him beside me. The gash that had finally sealed shut 7 short years ago burst open again, but I ignored the pain. I focused on how it had felt when his smooth, icy skin was under my fingertips, how it had felt to run by fingers through his silky bronze hair, how it had felt to gaze into his smouldering gold eyes, how it felt when his lips pressed against mine…. For one short second, the pain overwhelmed me, and my eyes snapped open. I let out a moan, falling to my knees and wrapping my arms around myself. It had been so long since I had felt like this- as though I was falling apart inside, as though I had a deep wound in the very center of my body. The tears started without warning, and ran in rivers down my cheeks. Suddenly there was a whisper of wind, and a soft, almost soundless thump. I should've been afraid; anything could be lurking in the woods. Yet, instinctively, I knew there was no need to be scared. I squeezed my eyes shut again and slowly got up. The breeze blew a new smell towards me, an unbearably sweet scent, and my eyes snapped open again.

**Please Read and Review! Thanks!**


	2. Betrayal

He stood, face expressionless, at the edge of the meadow. Yet, even at this distance, after all this time, I recognized the subtle sign of concern in his eyes. I stood up shakily, unwilling to even blink, not wanting him to disappear. Silently, I moved towards him, my hand raised in front of me, fingers stretched out. I had to touch him, be sure he was not another illusion. He continued standing where he was, but caution now accompanied the concern. He took a step backward, shook his head slightly, and continued walking backward, eyes still fixed on me. "Edward," I said, and he hesitated. "Don't go…. please." My voice broke and tears welled up in my eyes again. "Bella, don't," he said, taking a step toward me. Hearing his velvet voice again was amazing. My breathing spiked as he wavered, then ran to me and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed and pressed myself into his marble body, hardly noticing the cold. I pressed my face into his chest, and I smelt his sweet scent all around me. For the first time in 9 years, I was happy- truly happy. Then he pushed me back and looked at my face. I tried to struggle, obviously, but I might as well have been struggling against iron. I just didn't want to let him go so soon.

"You've not changed much," he commented quietly, hands clamped around my wrists. I didn't speak, my gaze locked onto his face. My memories had not done it justice. He was so beautifully pale and perfect, his golden eyes soft and his bronze hair blown into casual disarray by the slight breeze. The flawlessness of his features still held me speechless. His eyes filled with concern again as I failed to reply. "Bella?" he said, shifting his hands to my shoulders and giving me a slight shake. "I'm fine," I said, in a dazed voice. I was much, much more than fine. Seeing him again was like getting a drink of water after weeks of thirst. He let go of my shoulders and asked, "Are you sure you're okay?" "Fine," I repeated, and then, before the thought to do it had even been properly formed, I wrapped both arms around his neck, stretched up on my toes and pressed my lips against his. A shock that was almost electric ran through me as I melted into him. He surrendered with surprising ease, wrapping his arms around me, but there was no feeling in the way he kissed me. It didn't quite bother me; most of me was absorbed in the feelings that were flowing through me, so new and yet so familiar. They wiped every rational thought from my head within seconds. Edward was back. He was back, and everything in my life was right again. But all too soon, he pushed me away and looked down into my eyes very seriously.

"Bella, this isn't right," he said sadly. I stared at him in confusion, my mind still refusing to work properly. All I knew was that this felt completely right- more right than anything had ever been recently. I had never felt like this since he had left. "You're married to someone else now. You have a child you have to care for," he continued gently. And then, slowly, painfully my mind returned to reality. Jacob. Linda. My home in La Push. I couldn't leave any of it now, not anymore. These were the core of my existence, and had been for very long time. There was no going back. Yet how could I let him go again, when he was so close? I couldn't destroy myself all over again. The last few years had been a haze for me, ever since he left. I did love Jacob, true, yet that old ache never quite left me. It was nothing compared to how I had loved Edward- how I still loved him. "You can't go! I'll leave everything- just stay, please!" I pleaded desperately. Only the thought that he did exist, somewhere, had let me to survive. And though I'd refused to admit to myself, I'd always had a faint hope that he would return someday. I was absolutely sure I wouldn't survive it again. He gently unlocked my arms from around his neck and said," Bella, I'm breaking my promise by being here. I suppose the way you feel about me hasn't changed, but I'm quite sure you remember what I said before I left." With a shock, I realized he was rejecting me. Again. "Edward…." I couldn't bring myself to say anything more as the giant hole ripped open inside me again. I stumbled backward, and out of instinct he caught my wrist. He pulled me upright and quickly let go. "But…. Why did you come back?" The surprisingly rational question tumbled from my lips. He shrugged and said," Alice saw a few vampires headed this way and I suppose she still feels worried about you- not without good reason- and she asked me to come check on you." "Why couldn't she just see me?" I asked, confused. "Well, she couldn't see your future about 7 years back, and came here to see why. Eventually she realized she can't see werewolves…. Or anyone whose future s associated with them." "Alice was here?" I asked, shocked. "She refused to listen to me," he explained." "So I'll be on my way, and I'll try not to bother you again. I'll probably leave in a few days…. Alice said the vampires would leave in about 4 days." 4 days. I nodded blankly, hardly listening.

He looked at me carefully, then said," Come, I'll take you home." I nodded again, knowing I would never make it home by myself, and unwilling to cause Jacob any worry. He took me in his arms- carefully and gently, very deliberately holding me as far from his body as possible- and ran so fast that everything around me was reduced to a blur. I was reminded painfully of old times, and I knew this was likely the last time I would experience this. Unfortunately, I was too dazed, too hurt to even think of enjoying it- as if there was any chance of that happening, when I knew with every second Edward was closer to leaving me. I was at the border in less than a minute. "Goodbye, Bella," he said, his voice cold, emotionless. He started to walk away and then, suddenly, turned around, emotion burning in his eyes for one brief second. "Take care," he whispered, then disappeared in a blur. I watched him as he disappeared into the forest and stared in the same direction for a long time, until I became aware that the sun was rising. I turned away to see La Push lighted up by the first rays of dawn, watching as the sky lightened, for once not obscured by dark clouds. Only slight wisps of white floated in the sky. It was as though the weather had decided to mock me; it had brought one of the most perfect days Forks had seen in years on one of the darkest moments I had experienced. A painful contradiction.

I stumbled into the house and walked the short distance to the hall. There, I fell onto one of the chairs and wrapped my arms around my knees, letting my head slump onto my legs. I let myself drown in despair, too shocked, hurt and confused to even cry. The sudden sound of a voice next to me startled me.

"Bella?!" Jacob's shocked voice, with a hint of panic, startled me. He came over to me and put his arms around me. "Where were you? Are you all right?" he asked worriedly. "Fine," I whispered, unwilling to look at him. Then he moved away, and this time horror and anger crept into his voice. "Where were you?" he repeated. "The woods, near Charlie's house," I said automatically. "Did you see anyone there?" he asked. When I didn't answer, he came in front of me and shook me slightly, a slightly mad look in his eyes. "Bella! Who did you see there?" I stared at him blankly. "He's back, isn't he?" Who?" I asked, though I already knew who he meant. "The vampire." His voice was full of hate. The look in my eyes and the dead tone of my voice was enough to confirm his suspicion.

"Bella, listen to me. You are not to venture outside the border, okay? Not until we're sure this isn't a threat to you or anyone else. You have to stay here. I'll warn the others as soon as possible-" "Does the treaty still apply?" I asked. "Of course," he said," but we need to keep a lookout anyway, especially since you are in more danger than most of the others!" The surge of rage surprised even me as I hissed," Do you honestly believe that _Edward_ would ever hurt me?" "Bells, please-""He left the town to protect me, and you think he wants to hurt me? What is wrong with you, Jacob? How could you even- dammit!" A sudden, sharp pain in my hand interrupted my rant. I'd slammed my hand down straight onto the sharp edge of the table. It distracted me long enough to see that Jacob's eyes were wide with shock and filled with some other emotion as well…. sadness? Annoyance? I wasn't sure. Then he whirled around out of the hall. He flung it open and then turned, suddenly, turned back. "Go back to the filthy bloodsucker then! See if I care!" he yelled. His eyes burned with grief and pain, but his voice was layered with hate and his face was hard with rage. Then he ran out, and seconds later I heard the door slam. "Jacob!" I called, even though I knew it was absolutely pointless. I walked, stumbing due to the dizziness, to the door, and pulled it open. There was no sign of him anywhere in the orange light of dawn, though his clothes lay next to the door. I shut the door and walked upstairs to my bed, and fell into it. Letting the warmth envelop me, I felt a wave of emotion crash down on me. How many times would I hurt Jake? Just when he'd thought I had finally gotten over Edward, I'd given him solid proof that I still loved him. I struggled to breathe as the all-too-familiar gash ripped open, wider than ever, as the pain of losing Edward again washed over me, joined with the pain of hurting Jacob. I sat up and wrapped my arms around my torso, gasping for breath and feeling the tears wash down my face. Edward, Jacob. Jacob, Edward. The names played in a never ending rhythm in my head, sending fresh waves of pain racking through me again and again.

"Momma?" The innocent, sweet voice of Linda broke through my haze. I blinked away my tears, determined to make sure my daughter did not see me falling apart. Slowly unwrapping my arms from around my torso and wiping the tears from my face, I lifted my face to look at her and attempted a weak smile. "Come to Momma, sweetie," I said, holding my arms out to her. She leapt onto the bed unhesitatingly and crawled into my arms. I held her close, letting her bury her black haired head into my chest. "Where's Daddy?" she asked, pulling her head back to look at me. A lump rose in my throat. I stared out of the window, watching the blue skies and the houses of La Push. "He's gone out for a while, honey. Go get ready for school now." "Okay, Momma," she said, kissing me on the cheek. After she left, I walked to the window and stared out. Was he ever coming back? Sighing, I turned to go to the kitchen to make breakfast for Linda. Far away, in the distance, I heard a distinct howl.

**Edward is back?! Dun dun dun! (all suspicious!) Let's see what happens.... The next chapter will be from Edward's point of view. Please Read and Review!**


	3. Only For Her

Chapter 3 – Only For Her

Edward's POV

I lifted my head at the sudden howl that pierced the morning air. Ever since I had left Bella at dawn, the image of her face had been imprinted on my mind. I thought I break apart looking at the feelings of pain, hurt and especially pleading playing on her perfect, beautiful face. I felt like the filthiest liar ever telling her, again, that I didn't love her. Rejecting her again. But I wouldn't snatch away everything from her. I hated myself from coming back, hated the fact that I couldn't tell her that I'd been checking on her again and again. Couldn't tell her that I'd watched her wedding to Jacob as Alice held on to me, trying to comfort and restrain at the same time. A moan of pure agony escaped me as the scene from last night replayed in my mind.

_I crept to the window of the Blacks' new house, alert for any sign of movement. I knew I was breaking the treaty, but I didn't care. I couldn't leave without seeing her again. I got to the window only lighted window in the house and carefully looked inside. Bella was there, sitting on the sofa, laughing and pushing Jacob away as he attempted to shove a piece of cake into her mouth. Part of me burned with rage to see him so close to her, yearned to tear down the door and pull him away and rip him to shreds. The more rational part of me reminded me that this was what was best for Bella, to be with someone who didn't have to worry about hurting her all the time. Then the door facing me opened and someone came in the room. A fresh wave of pain shot through me._

_A smiling child, no more than 5, stepped into the room. Bella's expressive, chocolate brown eyes were part of her pale, smooth little face, so like hers, which was framed by wavy jet black hair. A hand drawn card was held in her small hands. Even from this distance I could read what it said- "To Mommy. Happy Birthday! Love, Linda." _

To even think of the dog touching her that way, being so close to her…. It caused me pain that was almost physical. My Bella, who was mine no more. If I could cry, I would have wept rivers by now. Her exquisite face swam in front of me as I contemplated my options. Go to the Volturi right now and get it over with. Or even better, why wait that long? My lips curved into a grim smile as another howl echoed through the forest. The wolves might just be enough.

I crept through the forest toward La Push, even as thoughts of my family ran through my head. Esme would be so broken, so sad. Carlisle would wonder what he had done wrong, maybe even blame himself and wish he had stopped me. Alice would never forgive me, would never stop hurting. Emmett would miss me, wish he'd known in time. Rosalie would blame me for doing that to Emmett, and would, perhaps, miss me too, even if she would refuse to admit it. Jasper would wonder why, would wish I hadn't done that to Alice. Memories flashed in my mind- seeing Carlisle for the first time, watching Esme's broken body as she writhed in pain, remembering my mother as I saw Esme, seeing Rosalie's change, facing her anger, then her acceptance, and finally accepting her as a sister, seeing Emmett exclaim happily after using his abilities for the first time, Alice skipping to me when she saw me at first and talking in her chirpy voice, while Jasper stood, tall and brooding, behind her. A million memories more, happy memories of my family's parties, weddings, picnics, school days, graduations, baseball games…. And one baseball game in particular.

And then the memories of Bella started flowing. The first time I had seen her- not in someone's mind, as usual, but in front of me. How her lovely brown eyes expressed what I couldn't read in her mind, how her soft brown hair flowed down her back, how flawlessly pale her skin was, and how warm and wonderfully soft she was. The way she smelled, and how I'd fought it so desperately. The blush that spread on her cheeks, and her perpetual clumsiness. And then the darker memories started rushing at me. Bella, her slim body tense as menacing figures advanced on her. Rushing into the studio and grabbing James, pulling him away from her. Sucking the venom from her system while trying to resist her sweet blood. Seeing her in the hospital, hurt in a million different places. Watching Jasper lunge at her, eyes wild with thirst, as she stood defenseless. My family, staring at her in hunger as blood flowed out of her arm. I remembered the reasons I was doing this and quickened my pace, walking faster through the brightly lit forest. Light glanced off my skin, and I glittered and sparkled like a diamond. How Bella had loved that…. Stop it, I instructed myself, even as I came closer to the line.

One step over the line, in clear view of the wolves, and that would be the end of it. No more pain, no more hurt, no more indecision. A small, selfish part of me told me to keep running past the line, run to the house, take her and leave. I struggled against it, repeating to myself this was best for her. A small part of my mind wondered how they hadn't already caught my scent in the forest, or outside Jacob's house. I supposed he hadn't gone near the window after last night. I emerged from the forest and saw the line of houses in front of me, as my skin sparkled brighter in the direct sunlight. I continued walking, until I was exactly a step away from the line. Just two more. I took one step which put me exactly on the line. The next one would put me in their territory. I took a deep breath, and lifted one foot. Then a movement caught my eye. I turned towards the houses. The curtain of a window of a certain small blue house had been lifted. Bella's eyes, wide with terror, locked with mine.

Will Edward step over the line and allow himself to be destroyed? Or will Bella be able to save him? And what will Jacob do?

Please read and review! 


	4. Dangers

_Edward_

I wavered, hesitating with one foot frozen in the air. It probably looked comical, and for some strange reason, a smile tugged at my lips. It disappeared quickly enough as I stepped back from the line. Aware for the first time for my surroundings, my eyes automatically swept the houses of La Push for a fraction of a second. Shocked faces had appeared at several windows, and I was uncomfortably aware of the sun still sparkling on my exposed skin. I looked back towards the Blacks' house, but Bella was nowhere to be seen. Maybe it had been a hallucination, but it was enough to make me realize I was too selfish to let myself be destroyed. I could not leave her behind. I did not have the willpower to step over the line and leave her behind forever. And I would fight against the wolves, even if I didn't want to. I would fight for her, and the only way for me to win would be to destroy Jacob Black. And I would not take this away from her, would not allow my selfishness to take away what she had now. My decisions made, I ran for the forest, back to the green canopy. A crimson flash caught my eye, as I entered the trees. I ignored it and raced on. The next second, a piercing shriek tore the forest apart, and the same second, I realized what the crimson meant.

Vampire. No, not Bella, please not Bella, I thought frantically, as I retraced my steps. In five seconds I could see the line again. Confusion filled me as I saw Bella, kneeling at the line, sobbing into her hands. "Why couldn't it be real? Why? Edward, come back!" she sobbed. Despair and pain overtook me, and I felt a wrenching need to comfort her. How I wished I could. And then someone's thoughts entered my mind, pulling my gaze to the forest to my side. _How could she know?_

Pale with a dark undertone, and dressed in a full length black coat, the little vampire's wide, deep crimson eyes were focused on Bella. Her long, dark hair was plaited down her back, and waved gently in the breeze. A surprised look was frozen on her face, her lips parted in a small O, her thin eyebrows nearly disappearing into her hair, which fell over her forehead. She swiveled her head towards me, her eyes locking on me now, standing mere feet from her. "Who are you?" The words were an almost snarl, my fear that she meant harm to Bella spilling over, turning them into a warning. She looked surprised at my ferocity, flinching away.

_Who is he?! _

Out loud, she said, "Pearl. M-my name is Pearl Jameson." Her voice was a whisper, and fear spilled from her thoughts. At the same time, an echo of my anger was reflected back, as though she was…. reading it?

_Should I run? Can I fight him? _

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, my voice still hard. "What do you want with that?" she asked, trying to be brave. I realized I had no reason to be so angry- after all, she hadn't harmed Bella. "My name is Edward Cullen," I said. "And I thought I should warn you that we- that is- vampires- are not allowed to hunt on this land." "Really? And why should I listen to you?" she asked, her eyes fixed upon mine, both marveling and wondering about their color. "It's for your own safety," I said, shrugging. "There are…. creatures in this area whose goal is to protect the people- both over here and in the town. They would defeat you easily." "You mean the werewolves, don't you?" she asked coldly. Surprised, I replied," Yes, I do. We have a treaty with them, in fact…. So I thought it best to warn you. How do you know about them?" "I am from a coven in the south. Our leader sent two members to look for another vampire in the town- Jasper Whitlock. The werewolves destroyed them." Her face twisted in pain. "My brother, Kyle, and my mate, Jason, were found burnt near the coast." Her voice trembled, and she turned away, embarrassed. She thought of First Beach, seeing the ashes scattered near the coast, seeing the silver ring that she herself had given, which has escaped the burning. "And they will pay. They will all pay!" I saw a horrendous image in her head- La Push burning, the little house at the back burning…. "And you will try to stop me because of the girl." She smirked at me. "Even though you can't."

"NO!" I yelled, lunging at her. But she was quicker than even me. She darted away and disappeared through the trees. I raced after her, panic raging inside, following her scent. I could see flashes of her black hair, but the flashes quickly got rarer and rarer. A splash reached my ears, and I exited the woods to find the sea stretching away from me under the morning sun. I knew where she would go next, and I knew I could not stop her. La Push was doomed- and Bella with it.

There was a time when running would give me the greatest joy. The speed, the wind in my face, the absolute freedom, the exhilaration. All I felt now was panic, fear, and a gnawing pain. Every memory of running like this, carrying Bella with me, seemed to crash down to torment me now. Bella, my Bella, who would had no more than two days left if the southern coven came. A whirl of thoughts interrupted my grief, a confused blur of pictures accompanied by pain.

_She loves him. After nine years, she loves him! Not me. Not Linda. Why did she lie? Why did I delude myself into thinking she loved me? How could I be so freaking stupid?! _

I recoiled from Jacob's pain, as he drew nearer. He was running a straight line towards me. I felt him pause, confused, as my scent registered with him. Then his rage exploded, and he began running at an incredible speed towards me. I stopped and stood there. If couldn't get him to listen, then he would destroy me. That might be preferable to telling him that his home was going to be destroyed. And oblivion would be preferable to living without Bella.

With a snarl, he burst through the trees, lunging towards me. Almost instinctively, I dodged, moving to the side. He turned around with a growl. _Too scared to fight, bloodsucker?_ His tone was sneering. "Jacob, listen to me!" _Why should I? _He lunged again, his rage too great for him to see sense. "Jacob, stop! There's something I need to tell you!" I said, dodging again. _I don't care!_ He leapt again, and as I moved, his right paw hit my shoulder. I fell heavily into a tree, which quickly fell into two others. "Enough!" I roared. This time, when he leapt, I ducked, avoiding his jaws and caught him from underneath. Surprised, he froze, giving me enough time to throw him back on the ground and pin him under me. He struggled, clawing at nothing and snarling, screaming obscenities in his head. _LET ME GO!_ he yelled. I moved my head from his snapping jaws and said," Jacob, listen! La Push is in danger!" That got his attention for a second. _From what?_ "There's a coven- a large coven from the south who are going to attack La Push."

_Please! We can handle any stupid vampires!_ he thought. "Can you handle forty, Jacob?" I asked quietly. "Forty new vampires with incredible strength, and ten mature vampires to help them?" I'd managed to catch the information from her mind as she'd run. _Forty?_ His shock was clear. I assessed his thoughts and found no hostility. Carefully, I got to my feet, then continued," I saw one a few minutes ago. She said you destroyed her mate and her brother, and that was why her coven intended to take revenge. They'll return in two days." _We destroyed the two bloodsuckers because they attacked Bella and Emily on the beach._ His tone was hard. "They don't care why you did it. They're coming and there's no time to waste. You have to warn everyone." He nodded, then looked at me again. _You're doing this for Bella, aren't you?_ "I want her to be happy, Jacob. I won't let them take everything from her." _She'd be happier with you._ "No, she'll be happier with you. She just needs some time to realize that." You love her. _And she loves you much more than she could ever love me._ "No, she doesn't. We don't have time for this, Jacob. Just warn the rest." _You're lying, and we both know it_. Then he threw back his head and howled. The sound echoed around the forest, loud and long.


End file.
